O Presente de Hermione
by Aline Black
Summary: Ela iria se casar com Rony, mas não era ele seu grande amor. Então ele escolheu deixa-la ser feliz. (Snamione)


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

**O presente de Hermione**

Chegou o esperado dia do casamento de Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. O casal havia combinado que seria uma cerimônia bem simples, apenas os Weasley e os amigos mais próximos, como Luna e Neville.

Contrariando a vontade da Senhora Weasley nenhuma estrutura grandiosa foi montada para o casamento. Hermione deixou bem claro que não queria nada disso, já que seus pais não estariam ali para vê-la. Até o vestido da jovem era simples, era um vestido branco, sem qualquer adorno, liso. Sobre sua cabeça havia apenas uma coroa de flores e só a estava usando pois Ginny havia lhe dado e insistido muito para que ela que colocasse.

A noiva usava pouca maquiagem, mas precisava ser retocada a todo momento, pois ela deixa grossas lágrimas correrem de seus olhos a cada poucos minutos, estas lágrimas insistiam em deixar um rastro de tristeza em seu rosto.

"Ela está chorando por seus pais, por eles não estarem aqui com ela neste momento.", diziam algumas convidadas que passavam para dar uma olhada na noiva, para lhe desejar felicidades.

Mas não era apenas por isso que Hermione chorava e Ginny sabia disso, sabia o motivo das pesadas lágrimas de sua amiga. Mas isso era algo que ela não dividiria com mais ninguém, era quase um segredo de duas grandes amigas.

Ginny deixou seus pensamentos de lado para retocar a maquiagem de Hermione pela décima vez, tinha quase certeza que era a décima vez que fazia aquilo.

— Espero que seja a última vez que faço isso hoje. Não posso correr atrás de você enquanto caminha até o altar. Seria bem estranho, não acha?

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Prometo que vou me comportar e parar com essa choradeira.

Ginny abraçou forte sua amiga, sabia o quanto aquilo tudo era difícil para ela. Hermione não estava triste por estar se casando, ela estava feliz, feliz por ter reencontrado Rony, Ginny tinha certeza disso.

A ruiva sabia que sua amiga estava feliz, mas havia uma dor, que era capaz de ser maior que a felicidade de Hermione, e esta dor estava esmagando o coração da jovem noiva. Uma dor que talvez, algum dia, Rony pudesse curar. Ginny queria muito que seu irmão fosse capaz de fazer sua amiga feliz.

Ginny soltou Hermione de seu abraço e perguntou:

— Está pronta? Quer mesmo fazer isso? Tem certeza?

— Estou pronta, Ginny. Mas absoluta certeza eu não tenho. Rony sabe disso, mas ele diz que não se importa. Disse que tudo vai dar certo para nós dois, é apenas questão de tempo. Eu também prometi a ele que farei tudo ao meu alcance para que sejamos felizes depois de casados.

— Meu irmão pode até parecer um idiota ás vezes, mas ele tem um bom coração — disse Ginny.

Hermione conseguiu por um pequenino sorriso em seu rosto.

— O coração dele é mesmo enorme, esse é um dos motivos pelos quais aceitei me casar com ele. Sei que se em algum momento meu amor faltar, Rony será capaz de amar por nós dois.

Ginny estava à beira das lágrimas, ouvir sua amiga falar daquela maneira mexeu muito com seu coração. A ruiva conseguiu conter suas lágrimas, não choraria na frente de Hermione.

— Bem, está na hora. Vamos?! — Disse Ginny apertando a mão da amiga.

Hermione retribuiu o aperto e levantou-se, não iria fraquejar agora. Saiu do quarto de Ginny ainda de mãos dadas com a mesma. As duas encaminharam-se ao jardim, local onde seria realizada a cerimônia.

Todos os convidados já estavam sentados, apenas aguardavam a noiva. Rony, em pé sobre o altar, estava lindo. O terno branco, pensou Hermione, lhe caiu muito bem.

— Não chore mais, — disse Ginny — seja forte, ele está ali por você.

Harry aguardava as duas jovens se aproximarem, para então conduzir Hermione ao altar. Harry abraçou-a assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente para ser alcançada.

— Você está linda — disse próximo ao ouvido da castanha.

Hermione sorriu brevemente e agradeceu.

— Obrigada, Harry. Você também está ótimo — disse Hermione referindo-se a roupa do amigo.

— Tudo graças a Ginny, foi ela quem escolheu o terno — disse Harry sorridente.

— Eu só não consegui dar um jeito no cabelo dele — brincou a ruiva.

Harry olhou para sua futura esposa de uma maneira tão terna e carinhosa, Hermione até sentiu um pouco de inveja. A jovem noiva questionou-se "será que algum dia ela serei capaz de olhar para Rony da mesma maneira". Ela queria muito que sim, que essa nova vida desse certo.

Ginny deixou Hermione e Harry para se colocar no altar, afinal ela era a madrinha. Harry se colocaria no seu lugar de padrinho após entregar a noiva para seu melhor amigo. Ele então estendeu o braço para Hermione e perguntou:

— Pronta?

Hermione segurou o braço dele e respondeu:

— Estou. Vamos!

O caminho até o altar, montado no jardim dos Weasley, não dava mais do que 20 passadas, mas para Hermione a caminhada pareceu extremamente longa. Ela estava pensando em como sua vida havia mudado até aquele momento e se estaria certo o que estava fazendo.

Casar com Rony, sem ama-lo romanticamente, era tão errado assim? Ele sabia que o amor dela por ele era diferente do dele por ela. Ele sabia que ela tinha outra pessoa em seu coração e ainda assim insistiu no casamento, então Hermione acabou aceitando. Aceitou porque ele prometeu fazer o possível para que ela fosse feliz.

A jovem saiu de seu devaneio ao chegar no altar. Olhou para Rony. Seu grande amigo. Ele sempre esteve ali por ela, até mesmo agora.

Harry abraçou Rony e entregou a ele a mão de Hermione. Beijou levemente a testa da noiva e se colocou no altar, em seu posto de padrinho.

Rony beijou a mão de sua amada e perguntou:

— Está tudo bem?

Uma teimosa lágrima correu do olho esquerdo da jovem. Rony secou-a delicadamente com as pontos dos dedos, enquanto a jovem respondia após suspirar.

— Está sim.

Rony tinha agora um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Hermione se culpava por não estar assim também. Mas ela se esforçaria, queria ser feliz, tentaria ao lado de Rony. Lutaria pela sua felicidade agora, já havia deixado ela escapar uma vez, não queria cometer o mesmo erro.

O Ministro da Magia já havia iniciado a cerimônia, quando o barulho de apressados passos sobre a grama foi ouvido. Seria algum convidado atrasado? Hermione olhou a sua volta, não parecia faltar ninguém.

Quando a pessoa se aproximou o suficiente para ser reconhecida, Hermione ficou momentaneamente paralisada. Sabia bem quem era. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali, na cerimônia de seu casamento.

O único movimento que Hermione foi capaz de fazer foi virar seu rosto na direção de Rony. O ruivo estava com uma expressão tranquila em seu rosto. A castanha, vendo-o assim, não soube como reagir.

Mas não foi preciso que ela tomasse a primeira atitude, pois Molly Weasley tomou a frente da situação e foi até o "convidado indesejado".

— O que quer aqui? Vá embora! Sabe que não é bem-vindo, já perturbou nossas vidas o suficiente.

O olhar do homem pousou na noiva. "Ela parece um anjo", pensou ele.

— Só vou embora se Hermione me pedir.

O olhar dela passou do "intruso" para Rony. Ela não sabia o que fazer, o olhar dela era quase um pedido de socorro para o ruivo. Mas antes de Rony falar qualquer coisa, alguém se pronunciou.

— Quem o convidou? — Questionou Harry, com uma expressão nada amigável. — Quem contou a ele onde e quando seria o casamento?

O "intruso" não pode responder, pois quem tomou a palavra foi Rony.

— Eu o convidei, fiz o convite pessoalmente.

Hermione olhou para seu noivo chocada, não sabia o que pensar.

— Mas eu tinha esperanças de que ele não aparecesse, — continuou Rony — na verdade, eu queria muito que ele não estivesse aqui agora.

— Então porque o convidou? — Perguntou Harry indignado com a atitude do amigo.

Rony olhou carinhosamente para sua amada Hermione. Então respondeu:

— Eu o convidei porque quero que Hermione seja feliz. Se ela casar comigo, isso provavelmente não vai acontecer. Ela ama outra pessoa.

Hermione não conseguiu mais segurar as suas lágrimas, agora elas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

— Rony...Porquê? — Perguntou a jovem confusa.

— Porque eu sei que o ama, sei que será feliz ao lado dele. Eu te amo tanto, Hermione. Mas, pensei muito sobre isso, não posso obrigar a pessoa que mais amo a ser infeliz por egoísmo meu. Eu só quero que seja muito feliz!

— Rony...eu...— Hermione estava com a voz embargada.

— Eu queria muito muito que ele não tivesse vindo até aqui, que ele tivesse recusado o convite que fiz. Mas ele veio, — disse o ruivo tristemente — está aqui por você.

Rony deixou duas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, Hermione secou-as delicadamente e beijou o local por onde cada uma passou. O ruivo a abraçou forte e disse em seu ouvido: "Eu te amarei para sempre, mas não é comigo que sua felicidade será completa. Esqueça todas convenções sociais que te prendem e vai até lá, eu sempre estarei aqui, esperando, caso você precise voltar."

Hermione estava com os olhos marejados quando soltou Rony, não demorou muito para as lágrimas correrem de seus olhos castanhos.

— Esqueça tudo que falaram a você, eu sei que falaram muitas coisas. Ignore tudo que disseram contra ele — disse Rony. — Pense na sua felicidade agora, pense somente no que você acha dele e pense se ele merece que você vá até ele.

Rony ainda secou as lágrimas de Hermione antes da jovem descer do altar e ir em direção ao "convidado". Antes dela chegar a ele, Molly Weasley se colocou no caminho e falou:

— Mande-o embora agora, você sabe o que todos pensam dele. Ele está estragando o seu casamento e pode também estragar seu futuro.

— Não se preocupe, vou resolver a situação agora mesmo — respondeu a jovem o mais firmemente possível.

Hermione parou a um passo de distância do "convidado". Este logo começou a falar, não dando chance para Hermione manda-lo embora.

— Hermione, eu amo você. — Disse o homem com sua voz grave. — Eu estou aqui porque não consegui desistir completamente de você. Sou egoísta, eu quero que você seja feliz, mas tem que ser comigo. Eu não quero desistir desse amor, eu não posso! Diga que me ama também.

Por alguns momentos ela apenas o olhou, pensando no que iria fazer. Sua atitude seguinte, no entanto, foi repentina. O agarrou pela lapela do terno e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Praticamente todos os convidados ficaram chocados com a cena. Apenas Rony e Ginny entendiam o que realmente estava acontecendo. Rony, pois foi ele que convidou seu rival e Ginny que sabia do amor intenso de Hermione por aquele homem que ela estava beijando. Ginny percebeu então que seu irmão foi capaz de curar a dor que Hermione carregava no coração, talvez não do jeito que ela ou ele haviam imaginado, mas ela agora parecia tão alegre, como a muito tempo não estava.

Hermione encerrou o beijo, estava sorridente.

Rony pode notar como ela estava radiante, só era difícil aceitar que era com outro homem. Mas ele havia prometido a si mesmo que faria tudo pela felicidade de Hermione, mesmo que fosse necessário sacrificar a sua. Ele estava feliz por ela, não iria chorar. Então apenas sorriu quando Hermione, abraçada a Severus Snape, aparatou dali.

Hermione sabia que devia muito a Rony. Reencontrar Severus Snape foi o melhor presente que Rony já lhe deu. Agora ela poderia ser feliz ao lado do homem que ama. Nada mais importava, ela não iria negar mais seus sentimentos, ela assumiria esse amor "errado" perante a sociedade bruxa.

Mas teriam consequências. E, com certeza, a maior delas seria amar e ser amada. E disso ela não tinha mais medo. Com Severus ao seu lado, ela enfrentaria tudo.


End file.
